


Niemand

by RedRonja



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bellatrix mag Honig, Boshafte Gegner, Ein ganzer Haufen nerdiger Anspielungen, Harry wechselt die Seiten, Sehr böse Feinde, Sehr viele Prophezeihungen, Triaden
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRonja/pseuds/RedRonja
Summary: Niemand hat geholfen als noch Zeit war, außer einem und dessen Tat verändert alles...Harry wurde von den Dursleys misshandelt, sein Pate ist tot, und es kümmert keinen, das er innerlich langsam stirbt. Keinen, bis auf einen...und dadurch findet Harry etwas heraus was alles verändern wird. Nichts ist wie es scheint, Geschichten wurden falsch überliefert, Prophezeiungen manipuliert, genauso wie auch noch so einiges anderes. Darkfic





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mein ganzer Dank geht an meine Betaleserin InaBau ohne die, diese Geschichte niemals entstanden wäre.  
> Die wirklich guten Aktionszenen hat mir Black Phantom geschrieben.  
> Er hat mir auch die wahrhaft ekelhafte Beschreibung von Dementoren geschrieben.

Ihm ging es seit Wochen schlecht. Nicht das dies ungewöhnlich wäre. Die Dursleys hatten ihn schon immer schlecht behandelt. Aber jetzt misshandelten sie ihn nach Strich und Faden.

Sirius war tot. Niemand kam um ihn zu trösten.  
Die Dursleys schlugen ihn, schrien ihn nur noch an, lebten auf Kosten seines Lebens und niemand kam um zu helfen.  
Dumbledore hatte ihn zurück geschickt zu seinen Peinigern, selbst als er anfing zu betteln.  
Einfach so.  
Für Harry war dies der Anfang vom Ende. Für ihn war Dumbledore immer ein sicherer Hafen gewesen. Jetzt nicht mehr.  
Er hatte ihn zurück geschickt, obwohl Harry ihm erzählt hatte wie schlimm es dort war!  
Seine Freunde nahmen die Auswirkungen auch nicht wahr.  
Der einzige Kommentar dazu war: "Oje, wir sehen uns nach den Ferien wieder..."  
Jeder hatte irgendjemand, der sich um ihn kümmerte. Harry nicht.  
Niemand kam, um ihm zu helfen. Niemand kümmerte sich um einen kleinen geschlagenen Jungen.  
Das einzige was man von ihn wollte, war das er die Drecksarbeit für alle erledigte, damit alle anderen ein gutes Leben hatten.  
Sein Leben kümmerte keinen. Niemand wollte etwas von ihm wissen. Alle wollten das er den Dunklen Lord für sie erledigte, dass er einen Krieg gewann.  
Aber niemand kam um sein Leben zu retten, um ihm zu zeigen, dass auch sein Leben etwas wert war.

Harry saß am Fenster. Es war Nacht.  
Onkel Vernon und Dudley hatten ihn wieder geschlagen. Petunia hatte ihn wieder angeschrien.  
Ihm tat alles weh.  
Er trauerte immer noch um Sirius. Heute hatte er wieder nichts zu Essen bekommen.  
Wieder war er aufs ärgste beschimpft worden.  
War das der Lohn dafür, dass er die Welt der Zauberer retten sollte?  
Keiner von ihnen kam um nach ihm zu sehen, keiner von ihnen kam um ihn zu retten, warum sollte er also noch irgendwas für sie tun?  
Jemand der nichts für ihn tat, hatte seine Hilfe nicht verdient!

Harry spürte, dass ihn jeder Tag bei seinen Verwandten ein wenig mehr tötete.  
Bald wäre nur noch seine Hülle übrig, ein zerbrochenes Etwas, mit dem man machen konnte was man wollte...  
Harry hatte lange darüber nachgedacht. Wenn es das war was Dumbledore erreichen wollte, würde er es nicht bekommen.  
Harry hatte sich in den langen Nächten voller Schmerzen entschieden.  
Jetzt saß er mitten in der Nacht am Fenster.  
Und am Höhepunkt seines Schmerzes schrie er durch seine Narbe einen seelischen Schrei.


	2. Rettung durch Anteilnahme

Der dunkle Lord hielt gerade ein Todessertreffen ab, als der Schrei ihn erreichte.  
Ein Schrei mit einem Angebot.  
Einem sehr verlockenden Angebot.  
Voldemort befahl einigen Todessern mitzukommen und apparierte in den Ligusterweg.

\---

Harry stand am Fenster und sah seinen Feind kommen. Er hatte das Notwendigste gepackt, nahm seine Eule und ging nach draußen.  
Als er den Blutschutz hinter sich gelassen hatte, wurde er von Todessern eingekreist, aber er wollte sowieso nicht umkehren.

Vor Voldemort ging er in die Knie und legte ihm seinen Zauberstab zu Füssen.  
Der dunkle Lord hatte inzwischen einen Zauber um die Umgebung gelegt, damit niemand etwas mitbekam.  
Das Angebot das er vom Jungen-der-lebt bekommen hatte, war verlockend gewesen.

Harry Potter selbst und zwar nur mit einer einzigen Bedingung, die er jetzt wissen wollte.

"Nun Junge, du bietest dich mir an, aber unter welcher Bedingung?"  
"Das du mich besser behandelst als die Dursleys und das dürfte nicht schwer sein. Du quälst jemand nur kurz und nicht für sein ganzes Leben. Ich gebe mich hier und jetzt in deine Arme und werde unter dieser Bedingung ausnahmslos dir gehören!"

Der Dunkle Lord nahm Potters Zauberstab und betrachtete den vor ihm Knienden.  
"Was haben sie dir angetan, dass du soweit gehst?"  
Das was er mittels Okklumentik sah, reichte ihm schon und Harry wusste es.  
"Nimm mich mit und zeige mir das ich etwas wert bin. Dann werde ich dir gehören!"  
"In Ordnung. Du wirst nur mir gehören, mir gehorchen, alles was du bist wird mein sein, mein Eigentum... Du kannst aufstehen, komm mit!"  
Und mit diesem Worten verschwand Harry Potter mit dem Dunklen Lord an seiner Seite, aus dem Ligusterweg.

Die restlichen Todesser rissen die Dursleys gewaltsam aus ihren Betten und nachdem sie einen Zauber über das Haus gesprochen hatten, so das jeder Muggel dachte das alles in Ordnung wäre mit den Dursleys und eventuelle Zauberer schon an der Haustür umkehrten, im Glauben sie hätten das schon erledigt was sie erledigen wollten, apparierten sie in das Verlies von Riddle Manor, um später den Lord entscheiden zu lassen, was mit der Familie weiter geschehen sollte.

\----

Harry wurde inzwischen von Voldemorts Heiler untersucht und medizinisch versorgt.  
Der Heiler hatte schon viel gesehen, aber die medizinische Akte Harrys machte ihn nur noch zornig.

Harry bemerkte das und war froh darüber. Endlich jemand dem er nicht völlig egal war!  
Jahrelang hatte er auf der Lichtseite gesucht, nach irgendjemandem der ihn nicht nur als Marionette für den Krieg sah, als eine lebendige Waffe, die man nach Belieben einsetzen konnte!

Und hier, ausgerechnet auf der Dunklen Seite, traf er Leute denen er als Individuum wichtig war und nicht als Werkzeug.  
In diesem Moment, als er sah wie wichtig er dem Heiler war, beschloss er der loyalste aller Todesser und der Diener des Dunklen Lords zu werden.  
Für diese Leute, die in ihm das sahen was er war - ein einfacher Jugendlicher - würde er alles machen... ALLES!

Der Dunkle Lord spürte diese Entscheidung und war mehr als erfreut darüber.  
Er hatte schon Pläne für den Jugendlichen - aber zuerst mussten mal seine Knochen heilen und alles was diese Familie ihm angetan hatte, musste vergolten werden - doppelt und dreifach, Auge um Auge, Zahn um Zahn.


	3. Das Schicksal der Dursleys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vorsicht Trigger Warnung!  
> Angedeutete Vergewaltigung  
> Bösartige Schimpfworte

Als der Heiler allerdings weitere Heiltränke von Severus Snape holen wollte, erzählte  
Harry dem dunklen Lord im Eigeninteresse, dass dieser ein Doppelspion war.

Vermutet hatte der Lord das schon, aber es aus erster Hand bestätigt zu bekommen, machte ihn zornig.  
Und mit diesem Zorn begab er sich Richtung Verlies, wo einige recht ungeduldige Todesser bereits auf ihn warteten.

Er betrachtete sich die Familie Dursley eingehend.  
Eine hysterisch-wütende hässliche dürre Frau, die in höchster Lautstärke die Todesser beleidigte und beschimpfte.  
Ein wütender Fleischberg, der entfernt an einen Mann erinnerte und genau wie die Frau schimpfte wie ein Rohrspatz.  
Und ein etwas kleinerer Fleischklops, der immer wieder wütend gegen das Gitter trat.

Voldemort, der durch Harry bereits erfahren hatte was dieser Muggelabschaum ihm alles angetan hatte, legte über alle Drei einen Silencio.  
Sofort war es still. Es war wunderbar ruhig, eine spürbare Verbesserung.

"Endlich seid ihr hier, My Lord, dieser Abschaum wollte sich einfach nicht beruhigen. Diese... Kröten haben uns aufs schlimmste beleidigt!", sprach einer der Todesser.  
Der Dunkle Lord runzelte die Stirn "Wirklich? Haben sie das? Und was verlangt ein stolzer Todesser als Wiedergutmachung dafür, dass er beleidigt wurde?"

Der Todesser grinste sein vermutlich gemeinstes Grinsen:  
,"Ich verlange das sie auf einen Tisch geschnallt wird und wie eine dreckige Hure von jedem notgeilen Todesser benutzt werden kann!"

Die jetzt stumme Frau rastete völlig aus, als sie das hörte. Der Lord nahm kurz den Schweigezauber von ihr und sie schimpfte ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste weiter, bis der Zauber wieder auf sie gelegt wurde.  
"Hört ihr Mylord? Nun hat sie auch noch euch beschimpft! Welch eine schamlose Frechheit! Sie muss erbarmungslos bestraft werden!"

Voldemort grinste sadistisch: "Das sehe ich auch so! Kein dreckiges Schlammblut hat das Recht mich und meine getreuen Todesser zu beleidigen! Diese Hure hat ab jetzt weniger Rechte als ein Hauself! Jeder der sie sieht, darf mit ihr verfahren wie er oder sie will!  
Ihr wird das Brandzeichen der völlig Rechtlosen eingebrannt, ab jetzt ist sie nichts als eine Sklavin. Man darf sie töten ohne Strafe!" 

"Und wie sollen wir mit den Männern verfahren?"  
Angeekelt sah der Lord diese an. "Setzt sie erst mal auf Nulldiät und damit ihnen nicht langweilig wird, sollen sie bei der Behandlung der Frau zusehen."

Es hatte sich sehr schnell im Manor unter den Todessern herumgesprochen das Harry Potter da war.  
Die wildesten Spekulationen wurden vermutet, Gerüchte verbreiteten sich...

Voldemort beschloss gleich am nächsten Tag eine Versammlung abzuhalten, damit dem Jungen nicht aus Versehen ein Unglück geschah.  
Mit diesem Beschluss machte er sich auf, um dem Heiler weitere Anweisungen zu geben und beschloss außerdem eingehend über die Nützlichkeit von Severus Snape nachzudenken.


	4. Ein Streit der Meinungen

Mit diesem Beschluss machte er sich auf, um dem Heiler weitere Anweisungen zu geben.  
Außerdem beschloss er, eingehend über die Nützlichkeit von Severus Snape nachzudenken.

Er beschloss Manuel Miller, den Heiler, gleich aufzusuchen. Besser jetzt gleich, als zu spät. Manuel war schon länger sein Heiler und lebte mit seiner Familie gleich in der Nähe des Manors. Manuel hatte aber auch ein eigenes Zimmer, falls er, wie jetzt, Patienten hatte, die rundum Versorgung benötigten.

Als der Lord zu ihm kam, war er gerade dabei, sich nochmals die Akte des Jungen anzusehen.  
Verärgert sah er auf. "Wisst ihr, wenn ihr euch nicht schon längst um diejenigen, die ihn geschlagen haben, gekümmert hättet, wäre ich spätestens heute Nacht mit ein paar Anderen aufgebrochen, um ein Schlachtfest anzurichten!"  
Der Dunkle Lord lächelte: "Nun, sie sind im Verlies. Wenn ihr euch abreagieren müsst, habt ihr freien Zugang."  
Der Heiler schnaubte: " Nein, ich habe jetzt Wichtigeres zu tun. Von wem holen wir unsere Tränke, wenn Snape entfällt?"  
Voldemort gab Manuel recht. Wenn Snape ausfiel, mussten sie sich ihre Tränke woanders holen.  
Gemeinsam beschlossen sie Snapes Spionage noch eine Weile zu dulden und ihm Informationen nur dosiert und gezielt zukommen zu lassen. Manuel würde sich weiterhin von ihm Tränke holen, ihm aber verschweigen für wen sie waren. Es gab ja schließlich genug Verletzte. Snape durfte auf keinen Fall erfahren, das Harry auf Riddle Manor war.  
Der Dunkle Lord gab Manuel die Anweisung, morgen zur Versammlung zu erscheinen, damit auch die anderen Todesser Harrys Beweggründe verstanden.

Am nächsten Tag fand eine vollständige Todesserversammlung statt.  
Harry nahm aber noch nicht teil, weil seine inneren Schäden noch nicht ganz abgeheilt waren.  
Den versammelten Todessern wurde die Lage genau erklärt und Manuel zeigte Harrys medizinische Akte.  
Ausnahmslos jeder, war empört über Dumbledores Ignoranz gegenüber den Misshandlungen ihres ehemaligen Feindes.  
Zwar waren sie Todesser, aber niemand von ihnen würde so tief sinken, ein Kind das um Hilfe bat, so gnadenlos zurück in diese Hölle zu schicken!  
Der Lord gab noch bekannt, dass Harry jetzt ohne jeden Zweifel auf ihrer Seite und daher jeder Übergriff tabu war, dafür aber seine Tante jedem Rachsüchtigen zur freien Verfügung stand, genau wie sein Onkel und sein Cousin und damit seine Leute einen gewissen Ansporn hatten, zeigte er ihnen mittels Okklumentik was Harry alles erleben musste.

Nach der Versammlung rief er Bellatrix Lestrange zu sich und bat sie, sich mal mit Harry zu unterhalten, worauf sie sich auf den Weg machte. Sie war doch ein wenig neugierig, ob Dumbledores Junge tatsächlich die Seiten gewechselt hatte.

Sie klopfte an und betrat das Zimmer.  
"Bellatrix!", kam es zornig von Harry.  
Bellatrix sah ihn an. Sie hatte ihn zuletzt im Ministerium gesehen, wo er noch etwas besser ausgesehen hatte und säuselte sanft: "Ja, wir kennen einander... aber nur als Feinde... jetzt wo du hier bist, wirst du auch bereit sein mir zuzuhören?  
Oder willst du weiterhin sein wie die Lichtseite?  
Weghören... nur nicht hinsehen... nicht die Wahrheit erfahren, weil es ja weh tun könnte.  
Was willst du, Harry James Potter?  
Dich an mir rächen? Mir weh tun? Mir nicht zuhören, so wie dir nicht zugehört wurde?  
Was willst du mir antun, was mir nicht schon angetan wurde? Du weißt nicht wer ich bin und maßt es dir an ein Urteil zu fällen?"

Harry war währenddessen immer wütender geworden und zischte: "Du hast Sirius durch den Schleier geflucht! Er ist tot wegen dir! Ich kann und werde dir das nicht verzeihen!"

Bellatrix hob eine Augenbraue, beobachtete den sichtlich wütenden Jugendlichen und sagte sanft: "Und das, habe ich auch nicht verlangt!"

Harry wurde hiermit abrupt der Wind aus den Segeln genommen.  
"Was?", fragte er unsicher.

"Ich wollte nur sehen, ob der Junge der Lichtseite bereit ist, mir zuzuhören."

"Ich bin nicht mehr auf der Seite des Lichts!", rief er

Die Hexe geriet jetzt auch in Rage, auch sie wollte ihren Standpunkt klar machen.  
"Und warum? Nein! Sag nichts!  
Weil sie dir nie zugehört haben, nie bereit waren auch nur einmal hinter deine Fassade zu sehen, um zu erfahren wer du wirklich bist!  
Weil sie keine Kompromisse eingehen!  
Weil sie haltlose Vorurteile haben und nur ihre eigene Meinung gelten lassen!  
Weil sie glauben, immer und egal was sie machen, im Recht zu sein!  
Weil sie verurteilen ohne nachzudenken und ihren Frieden auf Kosten eines Kinderlebens leben wollen!  
Weil sie dein Leben einteilen, als wäre es ihres!  
Weil sie ohne dich zu kennen, dich verurteilen und dich in einer Zeitung blamieren, so das jeder diese Lügen glaubt!  
Weil sie sich erlauben ein Urteil zu fällen, ohne dich zu Wort kommen zu lassen!  
Weil sie vorgeben deine Freunde zu sein, nur des Ruhmes wegen, und ohne zu sehen wie es dir wirklich geht!  
Weil sie bei hundert ausgesprochenen Worten, zweihundert Mal lügen!!!", schrie Bellatrix.

"JA, JA, du hast Recht. Aber jetzt erkläre mir erst einmal, warum ich erst die Seiten wechseln musste, um DAS zu begreifen.  
Ich war so dumm, ich hätte früher kommen können. Aber nein, meine FREUNDE hielten mich immer fest!  
Erst als ich hierher kam, habe ich festgestellt das ich selbst wichtig bin, und nicht das, was ich darstelle, oder in Zukunft tun soll.  
Nein, hier bin ich, ich selbst. Nur hier, an der Seite des Lords.  
Ich bin kaum zwei Tage hier und bereue es kein Stück!  
Ich werde hier besser behandelt, als in allen bisherigen Jahren meines Lebens und bin hier auf der Dunklen Seite!  
Sag mir Bella, warum ist das so? Warum behandelt ihr mich so viel besser?  
Was ist bei euch anders, sag es mir!!", rief und schluchzte Harry wütend.

Bellatrix sah ihn ruhig an und antwortete: "Wir sehen nicht weg, wenn jemand verletzt ist und seelisch schreit."  
"Was meinst du damit?"  
"Wir wissen selbst wie seelische Wunden schmerzen und sind daher nicht bereit weg zu sehen. Um keinen Preis der Welt!"

Harry sah auf, mit dieser Antwort hatte er nicht gerechnet. Er murmelte: "Erzähl...  
"Ich bin bereit, dir zuzuhören. Erzähle mir deine Sicht der Dinge!"


	5. Eine Geschichte des Schmerzes

Bellatrix sah ihn ruhig an und antwortete: "Wir sehen nicht weg, wenn jemand verletzt ist und seelisch schreit."  
"Was meinst du damit?"  
"Wir wissen selbst wie seelische Wunden schmerzen und sind daher nicht bereit wegzusehen. Um keinen Preis der Welt!"

Harry sah auf, mit dieser Antwort hatte er nicht gerechnet. Er murmelte: "Erzähl...  
"Ich bin bereit dir zuzuhören, erzähl mir deine Sicht der Dinge!"

"Meine Sicht... Nun, für heute wäre das ein etwas zu langatmiges Thema, da du die Absichten der Dunklen Seite und des dunklen Lords kennen musst, um meine Sicht zu verstehen.  
Und um diese zu verstehen, musst du die Geschichte der Dunklen Magie kennen, also fange ich am besten bei uns und mir selbst an.."

"Weißt du, ich war nicht immer so kalt und gefühlsarm, so hat mich erst die Lichtseite gemacht.  
Früher konnte ich fühlen, lachen und ahnte nichts von dem was auf mich zukam."

Harry sah sie ungläubig an: "A-aber wie ist das denn passiert? Wie warst du vorher und was hat man dir angetan?"  
"Askaban...", flüsterte die Hexe

"Ich hatte mich schon den Todessern angeschlossen und dann wurde mir und anderen etwas angehängt, was eigentlich jemand von der Lichtseite zu verschulden hatte."

"Nach einer lachhaften Gerichtsverhandlung, die in weniger als 10 Minuten vorbei war, hat man mich dort eingeschlossen. Damit die Welt, die Sonne und alles was war, mich vergisst. Sie haben mich dort lebendig vergraben. Sie nennen es Gefängnis, alle Anderen nennen es eine Folterkammer für lebende Tote!"

Der Aufenthalt in Askaban... es war so kalt dort... die Gefangenen... sie haben geschrien... manche stunden- oder tagelang...  
Meine Seele wurde mehrmals von Dementoren berührt, wie um zu prüfen ob ich reif bin zum aussaugen...  
Ich kann mich an zwölf Jahre meines Lebens nicht mehr deutlich erinnern, weil ich mich irgendwann nur noch zurückgezogen habe, um nichts mehr mitzubekommen, um nichts mehr zu sehen, um nichts mehr zu hören, irgendwann habe ich auch nichts mehr gefühlt, es war so irrsinnig kalt. Die Dementoren haben mich bis in meine Träume verfolgt, genauso wie die Schreie, wie die Kälte und der ewige Hunger.  
Askaban ist nicht wie ein Muggelgefängnis, wo du ordentlich zu Essen hast und noch irgendwelche Rechte hast...  
Nein, es wird dir einfach alles genommen.  
Irgendwann hockst du nur noch in einer Ecke und zählst jede Sekunde einzeln und dann selbst das nicht mehr...  
Du hörst die Dementoren und du hörst ständig diese schrecklichen Schreie und würdest alles dafür tun, um nur einmal wieder die Sonne zu sehen. Du würdest einem Dementor die Füße küssen, wenn er dich nur einmal die Sonne sehen ließe.  
Du würdest alles tun was von dir verlangt wird, wenn man dir nur ein Stück Hoffnung schenkt.  
Aber Harry, die Lichtseite schenkt keine Hoffnung, hat sie noch nie!  
Denn zu diesem Zweck hat die Lichtseite dieses Gefängnis gemacht, um alle Hoffnung zu rauben.  
Irgendwann wurde ich wahnsinnig.  
Ich spürte jeden Tag wie ich ein Stück verschwand, ich fühlte mich selbst nicht mehr, sah mich nicht mehr und verschwand für zwölf Jahre.  
Als ich befreit wurde, befreiten sie nicht Bellatrix Lestrange, sondern nur ein knochiges Ding, dass in der Zelle lag, auf dessen Tür ihr Name stand, sie befreiten jemand anderen, der davon träumte irgendwo anders zu sein.  
Mir wurde später erzählt, dass etliche Heiler an meiner Genesung gearbeitet hätten.  
Meinen Körper konnten sie mit der Zeit heilen, aber sie brauchten noch länger um meinen Geist wieder zu finden und mich zu überzeugen, dass ich nicht mehr in Askaban war.  
Ein Teil von mir ist endgültig dort geblieben."

"Welcher?", fragte Harry

"Das Mädchen das ich früher war, das lieben und vertrauen konnte, sitzt immer noch in Askaban. Wer weiß? Vielleicht wurde sie von einem Dementor weg gesaugt, irgendwann als ich es nicht bemerkte.", murmelte Bellatrix.

Die Hexe seufzte:"Meine Familie tat wirklich alles, damit mir an nichts mangelte. Aber erst Rudolphus und Voldemort und die anderen Todesser haben erkannt was ich brauche. Auch wenn es da schon fast zu spät war!"

Harry sah sie mitleidig an und fragte: "Was meinst du damit?"  
"Ich litt unter den schrecklichsten Alpträumen, die nicht einmal aufhörten als ich aufwachte. Ich konnte nicht mehr zwischen Illusion und Wirklichkeit unterscheiden. In meinen Träumen fing ich an zu morden und wenn ich erwachte, stand ich in einem Meer aus Blut und Schmerz.  
Und Schmerz ist das worunter wir Beide leiden, nicht wahr?

Scheu sah Harry zu Boden und flüsterte: "Ja..."  
Er wandte sich an Bellatrix und fragte: "Was muss ich tun, damit es im Herzen aufhört zu beißen? Wann wird es aufhören weh zu tun?  
Bitte hilf mir Bella. Was soll ich tun? Mir das Herz ausreißen?  
Wie Voldemort werden?  
Wie entkomme ich diesem Schmerz, der mich zerreißt und von mir nichts übrig lässt als Staub?"

Bella sah den jungen, misshandelten Zauberer an. So viel war auf seine Schultern geladen worden, ohne das er es wollte oder einverstanden damit war.

"Du leidest unter dem Monster namens Schmerz, es ist in dir gefangen, schlägt um sich, brüllt und heult und tut dir weh.  
Es frisst sich in deine Seele, bis nichts mehr übrig ist. Irgendwann ist man nur noch ein Körper mit einem rachsüchtigen Monster namens SCHMERZ"!  
Harry zuckte unter diesen harten Worten zusammen und fragte leise: "G-gibt... es denn... keine Hilfe?"

"Doch, die gibt es." Er sah überrascht auf, er hatte bei ihren harten Worten schon beinahe die Hoffnung aufgegeben.  
"Welche?"

Bella gab ihm ihre Hand und sah ihm tief in die Augen.  
"Schrei, wenn es weh tut, zerstöre alles im Zimmer, weine so lange du willst. Lass alles raus, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste, erschüttere mit deiner Magie die Erde und jage dieses Biest namens Schmerz aus deiner Seele.  
Und keine Angst, ich werde ab jetzt dein Anker sein und dafür sorgen das du nicht verloren gehst!!!" 

Harry sah sie an und schrie.


	6. Ein Schrei und dessen Auswirkungen

Als der Lord Bellatrix zu Harry schickte, waren die Todesser vorgewarnt. Sie kannten Bellatrix Maßnahme zur Schmerzbewältigung zur Genüge.  
Einige von ihnen, wie auch Bella, waren dazu übergegangen sich am Morgen den Anblick ihres Zimmers und des Manors im allgemeinen genau einzuprägen, um nach allgemeinen Magiesturmschäden den ursprünglichen Zustand wiederherstellen zu können.  
Nicht wenige machten sich ein solches Bild gleich nach dem Aufstehen und hatten schon ein richtiges Bellatrix Vorher-Nachher Bilderbuch.

Sie hatten die Schutzschilde daher verstärkt, obwohl nicht sicher war, ob Harry überhaupt auf Bellas Angebot eingehen würde.

Daher war niemand wegen Harrys lautstarkem Schrei überrascht und auch nicht über das Beben, welches das Manor von der Dachkante bis zum Grundstein erschütterte.  
Vorbereitet war nur niemand auf die enorme Magiewelle, die ohne die Schutzschilde wohl alles in Schutt und Asche gelegt hätte.  
Dieser Magische Sturm, den Harry in seinem Aufschrei befreite, war unter anderem für den Lord und seine Todesser wie eine Magische Tankstelle. Er versetzte manche Zimmer um ein Stockwerk, veränderte Haarfarben, zerbrach Glas und brachte Voldemorts hauseigene Schlangengrube zum verärgerten Zischen.  
Und die Dursleys in Panik, was aber nicht viel änderte, weil sie wegen Nahrungsentzug eh schon hungrig auf die eigenen Zehen starrten.

\--°°°°---

In Harrys Zimmer war inzwischen wieder Ruhe eingekehrt.  
Es war nicht wirklich ersichtlich wo oben und unten war, aber Bellatrix hielt immer noch fest Harrys Hand in ihrer und grinste ihn nun etwas irre an und er grinste zurück.

Er wusste jetzt, dass der innere Schmerz zurück kommen würde - irgendwann und immer wieder - aber Bella war sein Anker und er konnte mit aller Kraft schreien, wann und so oft er wollte!

Er ließ seinen Blick durchs Zimmer schweifen. "Ups, da ist eine Menge kaputt gegangen!", lachte er.  
Bella lächelte und ergriff eine Scherbe einer der Vasen, die in Harrys Zimmer gestanden hatten.

"Vergiss aber nicht das du Zauberer bist, du kannst dieses Zimmer in Bruchteil einer Sekunde reparieren.  
-Was man bei dir selbst eben nicht machen kann. Aber sieh dir diese Scherben der schönen Vase an. Man kann sie jetzt einfach so wie vorher zaubern - so als ob nichts gewesen wäre oder du kannst dich in den Staub setzen und versuchen sie selbst wieder zusammenzufügen.  
Sie wird - genauso wie du - nie wieder das sein, was sie vorher war. Man wird ihre Narben, das was du ihr angetan hast, immer sehen. Aber sie wird auch etwas Neues, von dir erschaffenes sein - deine eigene Vase..."

Harry sah auf sein Zimmer.  
Vorher war es ein Gästezimmer und sobald er es repariert hatte, sein ganz eigenes Zimmer. Der Gedanke gefiel ihm.  
"Du Bella, glaubst du der Lord wird mir ein unversehrtes Zimmer geben, während ich dieses renoviere?"

Die Hexe lachte. "Aber sicher, Harry. Er wird dir auch einen Zauber auflegen, der dich, wenn du wieder solch einen Ausbruch nötig hast, an einem Ort zaubert, wo du dich austoben kannst, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste nehmen zu müssen."  
Harry lachte und fühlte sich immer besser.

"Du Bella, wie kann ich dem Lord am besten dienen?"  
Die Hexe sah ihn an.  
"Verrate ihn niemals, ich finde das ist ein guter Anfang. Den Rest kannst du ihn fragen."  
"Das werde ich... gleich Morgen!"  
Harry gähnte und wurde von Bella mit in ihr Zimmer genommen, wo er sofort einschlief.


	7. Frühstück oder mein geliebter Imker

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, sah er in das Gesicht der schlafenden Bellatrix, die immer noch sein Hand hielt und friedlich schlief.  
Er schmunzelte, sie hatten voneinander die Alpträume ferngehalten und einmal richtig schön durchschlafen können.

Er freute sich und wusste mit absoluter Sicherheit, dass seine Entscheidung richtig gewesen war, auf die andere Seite zu wechseln.  
Er war schon auf das Gespräch mit dem Lord gespannt und als sein hungriger Magen zu knurren anfing, wachte Bella auf.

Sie lächelte ihn an. "Morgn, ht du gu gsclfn...?", nuschelte sie leise.  
"Ja klar, sogar sehr gut, und du?"  
"Hmmmmmmm, riktig guuu....gääääääääääääääääähn...t, ma du früstü i wi no shlafn........gäääääääääääännnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn......"  
"Okay, ich geh frühstücken. Du bist offensichtlich kein Morgenmensch."  
"Hmmmmm ok zzzzzzz"

Kichernd ging Harry unter die Dusche. Danach betrachtete er sich genau im Spiegel.  
Die meisten blauen Flecken waren durch die Künste des Heilers schon fast verschwunden. Dort wo sich Vernon und Dudley am meisten ausgetobt hatten, taten die gerade zusammengeheilten Knochen noch immer weh, aber der Schmerz im Handgelenk, auf das sein herzallerliebster Cousin mehrmals drauf gestiegen war, war inzwischen verschwunden.  
(Natüüüüürlich nieeeemals absichtlich, üüüberhaupt nicht, Duddyschätzchen macht so was nicht.)   
Harry nahm sich vor, sich bei Mister Miller zu bedanken.

Er hatte schon gehört, dass seine "Verwandten" im Kerker waren und über die verhängte Nulldiät musste er noch immer lachen. Er war wirklich darauf gespannt, wie sein Onkel um 100 Kilo leichter aussehen würde. Wahrscheinlich wie ein verhungerter Walfisch.

Kichernd kam er im Speisesaal an, wo schon der Lord und sein Heiler saßen und noch einige andere Todesser.  
Manuel sah ihn an und lachte: "Was hat dich so erheitert, Harry?"  
Dieser grinste: "Naja, ich wusste nicht das Bella so eine Morgennuschlerin ist und ich habe mir Vernon, ein paar Kilo leichter, als verhungerten Walfisch vorgestellt!"

Das sorgte für allgemeine Erheiterung am Tisch. Bisher wussten wirklich nur wenige, dass Bella eine Morgennuschlerin war. Es war aber bekannt, dass sie vor einer gewissen Menge Kaffee und Honig nicht wirklich von dieser Welt war.  
Und was Vernon anging, ein paar Todesser hatten schon gehört, was er nicht alles geben würde für ein Steak.  
(Was sie aber nicht davon abhielt, Petunia höfliche Umgangsformen auf sehr direkte Art beizubringen).

Harry wünschte sich zum Frühstück einen Schinken-Käse Toast und einen Orangensaft.  
Der Lord blickte zu ihm und sagte: "Ich werde dich und Bella nach deiner Untersuchung beim Heiler in der großen Bibliothek erwarten. Jetzt wo es dir besser geht und du Bella als Mentorin hast, wirst du sicher auch erfahren wollen, welche Pläne ich für dich habe."  
"Ja mein Lord, außerdem wollte ich mehr über die Geschichte der Schwarzen Magie erfahren, jetzt wo ich schon auf ihrer Seite bin." 

"Das und anderes wird heute besprochen werden, bis dann Harry!"  
Damit entfernte sich Voldemort (um dort hinzugehen, wo auch die Dunklen Lords ohne Todesser hingehen.)

Als Harry beinahe mit Frühstücken fertig war, wankte etwas Bella-ähnliches durch die Tür.  
Ihre Augen noch immer geschlossen, taumelte sie in Richtung Rudolphus, der nur grinste, den Sessel so verschob so das sie sich hineinfallen lassen konnte und ohne Kommentar den Kaffee einschenkte, Tonnen von Zucker hineingoss, das Ganze verrührte und daneben ein Honigglas hinstellte mit einem großen Löffel drin und daneben zwei Butterbrote mit Schinken stellte.

Bella stöhnte, nuschelte irgendwas wie "Dank dir...." nahm einen Riesenschluck Kaffee und danach einen großen Löffel Honig, diesen schleckte sie genussvoll ab und nahm einen Bissen von den Broten. Und so verfuhr sie, bis nichts mehr übrig war und das Honigglas leer.  
Dann war sie wach, warf dem jetzt leeren Glas einen liebevollen Blick zu, seufzte zu Rudolphus so etwas wie "Mein geliebter Imker" und machte sich auf in ihr Badezimmer, wo sie an die Wand gelehnt, berieselt von der Dusche, von Bienchen und Blümchen tagträumte.

Harry hatte inzwischen eine aufschlussreiche Untersuchung bei Manuel.  
Dem war aufgefallen das einiges noch nicht wirklich stimmte mit Harry. Er hatte Spuren von einigen Bannen gefunden und beschloss daher mit Harry in die Bibliothek zu gehen.

Nach dem sie Bella aus ihrem Zimmer geholt hatten, machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Lord.


	8. Die Prophezeiung in der Bibliothek

Harry staunte, als sie die große Bibliothek betraten. Dieser riesige Raum war etwas völlig anderes, als die Bibliothek in Hogwarts!  
Riesige Bücherregale, ein großes Oberlicht durch das das Sonnenlicht schien, überall gemütliche Sitzgelegenheiten, die Bücher sorgsam geordnet nach Kategorien, eine Menge Hauselfen die Bücher hin und her trugen...

Manuel und Bellatrix gingen mit ihm durch ein riesiges Regallabyrinth, bis zur Mitte dieses Bücherparadieses, wo der Dunkle Lord gerade in einem kleinem Notizbuch las.

"Manuel, du hast mir mitgeteilt, dass etwas nicht stimmt?" fragte er als er fertig war.  
Der Heiler ging zu ihm.  
"Ja, ich bin durch ein paar Merkmale stutzig geworden, aber sobald ich absichtlich nach Bannen gesucht habe, wurde mir immer der Zugang verwehrt, es war ungefähr so als wäre ich plötzlich blind."

Verwundert sah Voldemort ihn an und fragte dann Bella: "Könnte es sein, dass du gestern irgendwo einen Fehler gemacht hast?"  
"Nein, ich habe nur geholfen seinen Schmerz rauszulassen. Seine Magiewelle war sehr stark, eigentlich müsste das Ministerium das gemerkt haben. Aber das müsstest ihr dann auch merken. Was wenn der auf ihm liegende Bann selbst den Suchzauber des Ministeriums umgeht?"

Nachdenklich sahen die Drei den Jugendlichen an.

Der war etwas fassungslos. "Aber dann hätte ich zaubern können, wann immer ich wollte und mich wehren, ohne dass das Ministerium etwas merkt. Das kann nur Absicht gewesen sein! Irgendwer wollte das mir Schmerzen zugefügt werden und ich mich nicht wehre, weil ich immer gedacht habe, dass ich dann vom Ministerium bestraft werde!!!  
A-a-aber wozu denn das?"

"Die Prophezeiung.", murmelte der Lord.  
"Was? Die Prophezeiung, in der es heißt das nur einer leben kann? Was hat die denn damit zu tun?"

"Nein, diese Prophezeiung meinte ich nicht. Es gibt eine, die nie im Ministerium eingelagert wurde."

"Und welche?"

Manuel sah Harry an und sagte: "Die Prophezeiung meiner Frau, der Seherin Lydia, sie hat sie vor etwa zwanzig Jahren gesprochen. Der Lord hat verhindert, dass das Ministerium die Prophezeiung in die Hände bekam."

"Und worum geht es in dieser Vorhersage?"  
Voldemort gab Harry das Notizbuch: "Hier, lies nach"

Harry sah auf die Seite des kleinen Heftes und las zuerst die Erklärung zur Prophezeiung.

Ich, die Seherin Lydia, wünsche, dass nur diejenigen die diese Prophezeiung betrifft, dies lesen können. All jene ohne Leseberechtigung wird eine Strafe ereilen, die sie verdienen.  
Nun lies mit Vorsicht und mache keine Fehler die du bereuen könntest.

Nur derjenige der die Augen hat um zu sehen was hinter der Fassade des Dunklen Lords ist, wird ihn auch töten können, nur wird er das niemals wollen.  
Nur derjenige der weiß was Schmerz ist, wird denjenigen der Augen hat um zu sehen, hervor bringen.  
Geraten sie in die falschen Hände, wird es Katastrophen geben und noch mehr Schmerz und Tote.  
Nur der Gequälte, aus den tiefsten Eingeweiden des Lichts, kann eine Entscheidung bringen, für das Gleichgewicht.  
Nur die Drei sind wichtig für Gerechtigkeit, und nur der Lord kann sie zusammenführen und nur derjenige, der nur den Schmerz fühlte, kann die Freiheit gebären.  
Doch gebt acht, der Lichtseite reißende Bestie wird keine Ruhe geben, bis sie nicht an ihren Platz verwiesen wird.  
Es wird keinen Frieden geben, bevor die Bestie, die das Gleichgewicht behindert, nicht aus dem Weg ist.  
Gebt acht auf die trügerische Lichtseite, sie gaukelt Gütigkeit vor, mit dem versteckten Messer in der Hand.  
Lasst euch nicht in Sicherheit wiegen und schlagt einem Schmerz geplagten um Hilfe bittenden Wesen, egal welcher Seite die Hilfe nicht aus, denn das wäre das Ende.

Harry sah die anderen an und murmelte: "Dann bin ich derjenige, der weiß was Schmerz ist, ihr seid diejenigen die die Bitte um Hilfe nicht ausgeschlagen haben?"  
Bella strich ihm über die Wange. "Nun, das bist du auf jeden Fall und du musst wissen das die andere Prophezeiung nicht stimmt. Sie wurde schon beim aussprechen verändert!"  
"Von wem?"  
"Wir vermuten das jemand Trelawney unter Kontrolle hatte und nicht wollte das sie irgendwas Sinnvolles sieht!"

Manuel murmelte: "Das passt ja, wenn jemand außer uns die andere Prophezeiung bekommen hat, dann wäre es sein Lebensziel, alles so unter Kontrolle zu haben und nichts dem Zufall zu überlassen. Er bräuchte also nur jemand, den er nur Schmerz empfinden lassen wollte und musste denjenigen dann nur noch unter seine Kontrolle bringen!"

Der Lord sah Harry an : "Und du kamst in der Sache eben unter die Räder. Wenn du derjenige bist, der, auf welche Art auch immer, jemand hervor bringt der mein wahres Ich sieht, dann wäre es nur sinnvoll für die Lichtseite, dich unter Kontrolle zu haben, dafür zu sorgen das dir keine Hilfe zukommt und du nicht einmal an Verrat denkst.  
Und das lässt uns wieder zurück kommen zu den Bannen die auf dir liegen. Wir werden uns das einmal genauer ansehen!"


	9. Das Brechen aller Flüche und Banne

Wenn Harry seinen Zustand beschreiben müsste, käme beschissen wohl als erstes Wort vor.  
Sie hatten stundenlang mit Diagnosezaubern gesucht und versucht den Bann zu lokalisieren,  
doch jedes Mal wenn sie der Sache nahe kamen, waren sie plötzlich blind und Harry bekam elektrische Schläge. Er war mittlerweile fix und fertig und nur noch die Wut auf den oder diejenigen, die ihn verflucht hatten, hielt ihn aufrecht.

Die Anderen waren genauso fertig, weil sich der Bann im letzten Moment immer wieder entzog und außerdem wollten sie schließlich alles so schmerzlos wie möglich für Harry machen. Sie waren kurz davor, es für heute sein zu lassen, als eine Frau ins Zimmer apparierte. Sie ging zu Harry und stellte sich als Lydia Miller vor. Sie sah Harry tief in die Augen und selbst als der den Blickkontakt abbrechen wollte, hielt sie seinen Blick weiter fest und fing plötzlich leise an zu sprechen:

"Richtige Augen in falsche Farbe gehüllt,  
verbergen, das die helfende Hand den Wald vor lauter Bäumen nicht sieht...  
Verzaubert, die Kinder im Juli geboren,  
so das die Wahrheit das warme Licht niemals berühre und sie keiner sähe...  
Der eine verflucht zu ewigem Schmerz,  
Der Andere zu Untätigkeit, versiegelt in der Einsamkeit des Wissens und der Verspottung zaubern zu können,  
aber niemals zeigen zu können was in ihm steckt...  
Der Eingang in der Wunde verborgen, der Seelen Zwei und der versteckte Teil bindet die Banne in sich und versteckt sie vor suchenden Augen...  
Die Wahrheit kommt mit der Zeit, der Schmerz geht mit dem Licht, der Mächtige arbeitet im Verborgenen, aber du findest ihn nicht!  
Dein wahres Ich entkommt dir und wird wieder kommen, wenn du ihm das Kostbarste dieser Welt schenkst,  
wenn Du nur weißt was es ist!"

"W-w-was?", stammelte Harry ziemlich geistreich, während die Seherin aus ihrer Trance aufwachte und ihn freundlich anlächelte.

"Meine Vorhersagen sind wie alle anderen Vorhersagen immer wieder rätselhaft, doch mit der Zeit ergeben sie Sinn. Du bist Harry Potter, der Junge aus meiner anderen Prophezeiung, ich bedaure das du durch die Verwicklungen des Lichts solch großen Schmerz erleiden musstest.  
Es ist dir auch kein angemessener Trost, dass im Ausgleich jetzt Andere das zurück erleiden, was sie gegeben haben. Aber sei gewiss, dass du eines Tages den Grund für alles herausfinden wirst und auch denjenigen, der dies alles ins Rollen brachte...  
Ich erwarte dich im Gartenhäuschen, wenn alle Banne entfernt sind, welches im Lilienfeld steht,  
denn du musst die wahre Geschichte der Magie erfahren. Sie ist sehr wichtig und wurde im Laufe der Geschehnisse von der Lichtseite aufs grausigste verdreht.", sagte Lydia mit einem netten Lächeln und verschwand wieder.

Voldemort und die anderen sahen ihn einschätzend an und Bella schmunzelte und sagte zum Lord: "Kaum hier und bekommt schon zwei bis drei Vorhersagen auf einmal! Aber so wie es sich angehört hat, sind die Banne mit einer Illusion verbunden, die seine Augenfarbe verändert. Ich schätze mal, wir haben freie Bahn, wenn wir den Augenfarbenbann zuerst entfernen!"

Der Lord hob seinen Stab und runzelte die Stirn:  
"Nein ich denke nicht das es so einfach ist. Wenn mit der Wunde seine Narbe gemeint ist, wird dadurch von vornherein verhindert, dass ich mit meinem Zauberstab seine Banne aufheben kann. Wenn das eine Fluchbedingung ist, dann ist das was Lydia gesagt hat nur logisch. Aber das mit den zwei Seelen kann nur bedeuten, dass ich ihn damals zu einem Horkrux gemacht habe und damit wäre auch die intensive Narbenverbindung erklärt. Denn alles was wir über den Avada Kedavra wissen, widerspricht dem was sich bisher ereignet hat und das Harry Parsel kann, bestätigt das er einen meiner Seelensplitter hat!"

Manuel sah sich Harry noch einmal an, der hatte sich inzwischen von der Behandlung erholt und hörte ungläubig und doch fasziniert zu.  
"Wenn das so ist, dann müsst ihr doch mit meinem Stab Erfolg haben, oder?" fragte er.

"Das wäre möglich, außerdem sollten wir bedenken das Jemand der dich schon derartig verflucht,  
auch einen Überwachungszauber darüberlegt, für den Fall das ein Bann gebrochen wird. Wir sollten ein geeignetes Gefäß für die Flüche finden!"

Nach kurzer Zeit hatten sie einen geeigneten Gegenstand gefunden, eine Spieluhr, der sie einen Namen gaben, sowie einen Herzschlag und die Banne wollten sie dann in das Uhrwerk pflanzen, so das nicht bemerkt werden konnte, das sie gebrochen waren, eine Banntransplantation sozusagen, wie bei Menschen eine Herzverpflanzung.

Als die Vorbereitungen beendet waren, begannen sie erneut und fingen bei den Augen an

Gleichzeitig legten sie ein Diagnoseprotokoll daneben, um alle Flüche und Banne im Blick zu haben.

Voldemort suchte die Augenillusion und nach einem Schwenker mit Harrys Stab übertrug er sie auf die Uhr, die heftigst zu spielen anfing.  
Währenddessen leuchtete das Protokoll plötzlich und fing an aufzuzeichnen :

Die Augen - Spiegel der Seele - nicht mächtig mich zu sehen oder Bedrohungen meinerseits, du wirst nur das sehen was ich will das du siehst - du wirst Gefahren nicht einschätzen können und dich jeder schmerzhaften Herausforderung stellen.  
Das Herz - demjenigen, dem deine Zuneigung gehört, dem gehört auch deine Macht. Handelst du gegen meinem Willen, wird dein Herz aufhören zu schlagen. So lange es schlägt, bist du mein Sklave...  
Dein Wille - stark genug um alles zu überleben, so lange es nur genug Schmerzen sind, sobald dein Wille gebrochen und nicht mehr vorhanden, bist du die aller mächtigste Waffe...  
Deine Seele - ist dazu da Schmerzen in einem Ausmaß zu verstärken, dass ich dein Herr und Meister bestimme...  
Jeglicher Suchzauber außer Kraft gesetzt, nur ich werde dich immer finden.  
Deine Magie - niemals so kräftig um mich zu besiegen, niemals so stark um dem Schmerz zu entgehen - blockiert bis auf den Teil, den du zur Vernichtung meiner Feinde brauchst.  
Die Verletzung des Todeszaubers verstärkt jeglichen Schmerz – wehre dich nicht gegen mich oder die Leute die dir weh tun  
Deine ganze Macht ist versiegelt unter dem eigenen Willen - ohne meine Erlaubnis bist du nicht mächtig...  
Du weißt nicht wer ich bin, du siehst nicht wer ich bin, du hörst nicht wer ich bin, du kannst deine Hand nicht gegen mich erheben...  
Dein Aussehen, eine weitere Beschränkung und ein Käfig des eigenen Willens...  
Ich bin dein ewiger Meister, du mein ewiger Sklave und wirst dich niemals gegen mich oder von mir zugefügte Schmerzen erheben...  
Wenn ich rufe, kommst du und wirst nur mir dienen.

Die Spieluhr schloss sich zischend und rauchte noch eine Weile vor sich hin, bis sie sich beruhigte.  
Sie wurde vom Lord sicher verwahrt.  
Nach dieser Tortur des entbannens fiel Harry in Ohnmacht, der vor Schmerzen angefangen hatte zu schreien und bekam nicht mehr die Veränderung seines Aussehens mit.

Bella sah sich das Ergebnis an und bemerkte: "Ich bin gespannt, ob er Morgen vorm Spiegel ausrastet."  
Der Lord und der Heiler besahen sich nochmals wütend das Protokoll, mit so viel hatten sie nicht gerechnet. Der Verantwortliche für diese Tat hatte diese Flüche wahrscheinlich noch auf das Baby gesprochen, als dieses schon die Fluchnarbe hatte.  
Sie brachten Harry wieder in Bellas Zimmer, da sein eigenes noch immer in einem fragwürdigen Zustand war und ließen ihn schlafen.


	10. Neues Aussehen und die Geschichte der Magie

Harry erwachte mit einem sagenhaften Ganzkörpermuskelkater. Jede Bewegung schmerzte, als hätte er einen Monat ununterbrochen Quidditch gespielt. Er bemerkte auch, dass er zwischen Bellatrix und Rudolphus lag, die sich einfach zu ihm gelegt hatten. Laut stöhnend, setzte er sich auf und wankte ins Badezimmer, schaute in den Spiegel und quietschte erst einmal erschreckt auf.

Er hatte Mühe sich selbst wieder zu erkennen, zwar hatten ihm alle gesagt das er sich verändern würde, ABER SO???

Seine Augenfarbe war jetzt ein helles intensives Türkis mit orangen Sprenkeln, seine Haare waren ein wenig länger mit drei verschiedenen Brauntönen, es sah beinahe aus wie frisch vom Stylingfriseur! Unter seinem linken Auge war ein kleines Muttermal, dass von einem Tattoo umrandet, aussah wie ein Drache mit einer Schatzkugel. Seine Hautfarbe war einen Hauch dunkler, sozusagen eine gesunde Bräune, als wäre er sein Leben lang nur an der Sonne gewesen. Von seinen Schultern zog sich eine Flügeltätowierung die Arme entlang, bis zu den Händen, wo um die Ringfinger jeweils ein Ring mit eigenen Symbolen tätowiert war. Er war jetzt ein bisschen größer als vorher, etwa 15 Zentimeter.

Und auf seinem Rücken liebten und hassten sich ein Chimären- und ein Basiliskentattoo und dieses Tattoo bewegte sich!!! Und gab damit Einblick in eine recht interessante Hassliebe. Er würde wohl nie wieder Pornos brauchen - er war sein eigenes Porno!  
Er sah vom Spiegel aus eine Weile interessiert zu - die Zwei hatten wirklich ihren Spaß und wussten was sie taten... wenigstens jemand.

Harry stand noch immer vorm Spiegel, als Rudolphus herein kam. Sie grinsten einander an. Rudolphus hatte Harry schon am Abend gesehen und danach mit Bella einige interessante Stunden gehabt. Wahrscheinlich würde Bella heute erst gar nicht aufwachen.

Rudolphus hatte mit Bella zwar eine arrangierte Ehe, was aber nicht hieß das sie sich nicht liebten.  
Bella war in vielen Dingen immer schon sehr offen gewesen, aber das war vor Askaban... nachher war sie nicht wieder erkennbar.

Dadurch was sie erlebt hatten, konnten nur sie Beide einander trösten, was wirklich lange fast unmöglich für ihn war. Er konnte nach seiner Befreiung niemanden ansehen, bis der erste Schreianfall Bellas ihn aus seiner Starre heraus holte.

Irgendwann schrie sie nicht nur für sich selbst, sondern für sie Beide und auf eine seltsame Art und Weise half ihm das. Er fing an alles für sie zu tun, begann für sie mit der Imkerei und stellte für sie einen so guten Honig her, so das sie nie mehr Alpträume hatte.

Jetzt schaute er Harry recht vergnügt an und sagte:  
"Also meiner Meinung nach siehst du niemandem ähnlich den ich kenne. Kenne ich dich?

Harry giggelte, er war sich spätestens jetzt darüber im Klaren, dass er im Manor der neue Lacher sein dürfte - wer hatte schon sein eigenes Pornokino auf dem Rücken?

Kichernd zog er sich an und ging mit Rudolphus zum Frühstück. Und er irrte sich auch nicht, alle außer dem Lord schenkten ihm mindestens ein Grinsen, was ihm aber nicht zu schaffen machte, im Gegenteil. Er begann die Aufmerksamkeit richtig zu mögen.

Er und der Lord beschlossen, nach seiner Unterhaltung mit Lydia seine Symbole zu enträtseln.

Er ließ sich von der Hauselfin Tusky den Weg zum Häuschen im Blumenfeld zeigen. Tusky war dabei durchweg fröhlich und erklärte Harry mehrmals, dass von ihm eine vor allem für Hauselfen wahrnehmbare Gute-Laune-Magie ausging - wenn er guter Laune war.

Sicherheitshalber hatte der Lord seinen Zauberstab bei sich behalten, für den Fall das auch auf dem Stab irgendein Bann läge. Harry würde sich dann in ein paar Tagen in der Nokturngasse einen Neuen besorgen.

Er betrat das kleine Häuschen. Es war hier drin ein wenig chaotisch, überall lagen und standen Blumentöpfe, am Boden war Erde verstreut, überall waren Bücher über Blumen.

Lydia stand am Fenster, mit dem Rücken zu ihm und begann zu sprechen:  
"Der befreite Schmerzträger, noch nicht los bist du alle Last, noch sehr schwer zu tragen du hast.  
Wirst spät erst alle Wahrheiten bemerken, später als nie ist immer besser, doch Einsicht ist immer gut.  
Du, der Gleichgewicht bringen wirst einer Welt, welche die Balance zu verlieren droht, weil eine Seite zu sehr drückt, musst sehen, was die Nachtseite über die Wahrheit weiß, aber willst du sehen?"

Harry ging zum Fenster, sah Lydia in die Augen und sprach absolut entschlossen: "Ich WILL sehen!"  
Sie sah ihn ernst an. Er hatte überzeugt gesprochen, also würde sie ihm alles über die Geschichte der Magie erzählen, was sie wusste.

"Magie ist eine sehr starke Energie. Vor sehr langer Zeit waren die Energien im Gleichgewicht. Die Magier und die magischen Wesen kamen gut miteinander aus, egal ob schwarz magisch oder weiss magisch. Damals galt schwarz noch nicht als schlecht, es war einfach nur eine andere Art Magie.  
Damals war die Harmonie ausbalanciert und die magischen Wesen waren die Mitte zwischen den einen und den anderen. Schon damals lebten die Welten von Magiern, magischen Wesen und Muggeln voneinander abgeschieden und kamen trotz allem friedlich miteinander und nebeneinander klar.

Das änderte sich, als ein neuer Glaube unter den Muggeln aufkam.  
Der alte Glaube lehrte die Einheit mit der Natur, der Energie und allen Wesen. Der neue Glaube war da anders. Zuerst bemerkte es niemand, es störte der neue Glaube nicht all zu sehr. Die Leute die den neuen Glauben lehrten, gingen geschickt vor. Sie übernahmen die Feiertage des alten Glauben in ihren eigenen und wandelten sie zu ihren Zwecken um. Sie begannen langsam alles zu verbiegen und immer mehr wichen vom alten Glauben ab. Eine lange Zeit alarmierte dies niemand, es gab immer noch ein friedliches Nebeneinander. Es fiel auch fast niemandem auf, dass sich einige magische Wesen immer mehr zurückzogen und irgendwann in der Nähe der Muggel nicht mehr auftauchten.  
Nur einige denen dies auffiel, versuchten zu warnen, doch wurden ihre Warnungen in den Wind geschlagen.  
Irgendwann war es den Verbreitern des neuen Glaubens nicht mehr genug, dass man sich ihnen freiwillig anschloss, ihnen waren die Priester des alten Glaubens ein Dorn im Auge. Diese Priester waren immer ein Bindeglied zwischen den Welten, sie konnten alle betreten.

Und dann begannen die Vertreter des neuen Glaubens mit einer radikalen Verfolgung auf alles was anders war. Als es fast keine Priester mehr gab, weiteten sie ihre Verfolgung auf die Magier aus. Was aber entsetzlicher war, war, das einige weiß magische Zauberer mit ihnen paktierten und die schwarzmagischen Wesen und Zauberer dadurch verrieten, ab da galt die schwarz magische Seite als böse und wurde radikal verfolgt und getötet.  
Einer dieser weißen und schwarzen Zauberer waren Merlin und Morgana, sie führten den ersten Krieg zwischen den beiden Seiten. Ein Krieg der beide Seiten empfindlich schwächte und die Verfolgungen intensivierten. Am Ende siegte niemand.  
Beide verschwanden nach einem letzten heftigen Kampf und hinterließen nichts als Tod.

Aber von da an war die Nachtseite, die schwarz magische Seite für die Lichtseite nur noch böse.  
Sie waren vom Gegenteil nicht zu überzeugen und eine Weile wurde kein Weißmagier verfolgt, doch später beschlossen die Priester des neuen Glaubens, sowohl die Reste vom alten Glauben, als auch alles was nur entfernt an Magie erinnerte mit aller Macht auszulöschen!

Sie verbreiteten Bücher, worin stand wie man Magier angeblich erkennt, verbreiteten Lügen, folterten Menschen, damit diese ihre eigene Familie verrieten. Die Zauberwelt stand damals an einem riesigen Abgrund. Für das überleben Aller zogen beide Seiten wieder an einem Strang. Gemeinsam wurden Schutzschilde gegen die Muggelwelt aufgestellt. Es wurde ein Rat gegründet, der für eine lange Zeit bestimmte, wie sich die Zauberer zu verhalten hatten, um zu überleben. Bald gab es für jede Handbewegung eine Regel, dies war einengend und ließ keine Freiheiten zu, das war allen klar, aber um zu überleben gingen sie alle auf dieses Leben in Fesseln ein.

Irgendwann flauten die Verfolgungen der Muggel ab, und die Seiten entfernte sich wieder voneinander, ohne aber die Fesseln abzulegen.  
Schulen zum Schutz der Kinder wurden erbaut, Feindschaften zwischen Schwarz und Weiß brandeten immer wieder auf, die magischen Wesen hatten sich größtenteils in ganz andere Welten zurück gezogen, um nicht in den Krieg miteinbezogen zu werden.

Die weiße Seite lehrt an Schulen nur noch weiße Magie, unterdrückt die Schwarze mit aller Macht,  
wobei sie allerdings etwas ganz Wichtiges vergisst - das Gleichgewicht!

Früher wurde es gehalten von den magischen Wesen. Jetzt versucht die Lichtseite, die Nachtseite auszulöschen, ohne zu bedenken, dass wenn sie die Nachtseite auslöschen, die restlichen magischen Wesen auch noch ausnahmslos verschwinden.

Wenn das passiert, wird die weiße Seite noch einige Zeit weiter existieren und dann wird alle Magie verlöschen - es gibt kein Licht ohne Finsternis , es gibt keine Finsternis ohne Licht - alles was magisch ist, wird gewöhnlich oder wird verschwinden und dann liegt die Zauberwelt völlig schutzlos da, jeder der vorher noch zaubern konnte, wird von einem Moment auf den anderen ein Squib sein! Und das wäre aller Ende. Aller Magie, aller Hexen und Zauberer und aller magischen Wesen!"

Harry hatte mit wachsenden Entsetzen zugehört und rief jetzt:  
"Heißt das, wenn die Lichtseite im letzten Kampf siegt, wird alle Magie verlöschen?!"

Lydia sah ihn traurig an: "Das wird sie, wenn weiterhin dieser Krieg ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste geführt wird!"


	11. Schlimmer gehts immer + Die Symbole

Harry war nur noch furchtbar entsetzt. Was ihm da alles verschwiegen worden war! Oder wusste die weiße Seite das gar nicht? Er hatte alles erfahren wollen und war doch furchtbar unvorbereitet gewesen und kam sich mit einem Mal so schutzlos vor!  
Das hieß doch, wenn Dumbledore weiterhin kämpfte, gegen die Schwarz magische Seite und diesen Krieg nicht beilegte, würde irgendwann die ganze Magie verschwinden! Er begann richtig Panik zu schieben, während Lydia ihm traurig betrachtete. Sie war ja noch gar nicht fertig...

"Aber das wäre doch entsetzlich! Und ich sollte dabei helfen!  
I-ich hätte eine Katastrophe mit ausgelöst!", keuchte Harry.

"Den Lord zu besiegen käme noch nicht gleich mit dem absoluten Ende der schwarzen Magie, aber der Weg wäre frei für die weiße Seite zu tun was sie will... Und trotz allem wäre das noch nicht das endgültige Ende..."

Harry rief außer sich: "Was? Es würde noch weiter gehen! Wie?"

Die Seherin seufzte und fuhr fort:  
"Die Menschheit fürchtete sich schon immer vor Dingen, die sie nicht begreift, und solche Dinge verfolgen sie unerbittlich. Es begänne wieder eine erneute Hexenjagd, es gäbe wieder Hetzschriften und Verfolgungen und noch viel mehr Tote und niemand könnte sich dagegen verteidigen.

Wenn die Magie weg ist, wird alles auseinanderbrechen. Denn die Magie war schon immer die Energie, die alles zusammen gehalten hat. Wenn das weg ist, wird es eine Kettenreaktion geben unter den restlichen Energien.  
Die Welt, die unser aller Mutter ist, wird mit der Zeit verdorren, denn die Magie ist die Energie und das Gleichgewicht, dass ALLES am Leben erhält.  
Ist sie weg, gibt es auch irgendwann KEIN Leben mehr und die Welt wird zusammenbrechen und sich selbst verschlingen..."

Harry war im größten Ausmaß entsetzt und hatte Angst. Er wusste irgendwie das die Seherin nicht im geringsten gelogen hatte.

"Du hast es gesehen? Das Ende..."

Die Seherin drehte sich zu ihm um und wie sie ihn ansah war ihm Bestätigung genug.

"Weißt du, wir Seher dürfen nicht alles erzählen was wir sehen. Es wäre zu viel und zu schmerzhaft.  
Wir sind an bestimmte Regeln gebunden...  
Die begabtesten von uns sehen ein Baby an und sehen gleichzeitig das Kind, den Erwachsenen, den Alten, und den Tod desselben.  
Wir dürfen uns in unsere eigenen Prophezeiungen nicht einmischen, selbst wenn es derartig weh tut, dass wir schreien wollen.  
Wir können uns vor dem was wir sehen nicht wehren und wir selbst können nichts verändern oder verhindern, dies hat schon viele in den Wahnsinn getrieben, weißt du?" sagte Lydia leise.

"Ich habe es einmal gesehen... Das Ende von allem was passiert, wenn keiner eingreift. Danach wachte ich aus der Trance auf und weinte blutige Tränen. Es war eine Warnung, vor dem was geschieht, wenn sich niemand einmischt, niemand die Stimme erhebt und niemand aufsteht und gegen das Ende kämpft."  
Lydia weinte.

"Bitte geh... Geh und tu etwas, ja?"

Harry floh geradezu aus dem Gartenhaus.  
Sie hatte am Ende so traurig ausgesehen, dass es weh tat und auch er hatte begonnen zu weinen, ohne es zu bemerken.  
Irgendwann setzte er sich ins Gras, im Garten. Er überdachte sein bisheriges Leben. Warum hatte er Dumbledore sofort alles geglaubt, was der gesagt hatte? Er hatte nie Versuche unternommen, sich auch mal die Beweggründe der schwarzmagischen Seite anzuhören. Warum? War er zu bequem gewesen? Zu vorschnell? War es einfacher zu sagen, dass jemand der anders war und handelte, automatisch böse war?  
Natürlich waren auch die Taten des dunklen Lords nicht immer in Ordnung und auch nicht unblutig, aber fragen hätte nie etwas gekostet, oder?

Als er sich beruhigt hatte, fiel ihm ein das Voldemort mit ihm noch über seine Symbole reden wollte und so ging er Richtung Bibliothek. Voldemort saß schon dort und neben ihm unzählige Bücher über Zauberzeichensymbolik. Als Harry eintrat, forderte er ihm auf seine Arme herzuzeigen. Die dortigen Zeichen kamen dem Lord bekannt vor. Er hatte sie bei einer Frau mit einem Laden in der Nokturngasse gesehen.

Harry fragte: "Und hat die Frau gesagt, woher sie diese hat?"  
"Sie sagte, das sei ein Familiengeheimnis und sie dürfte es nur ihm Beisein eines Anderen mit solchen Symbolen verraten..."

"Nun ich muss mir sowieso noch einen neuen Zauberstab besorgen, da können wir Morgen doch gleich auch nachfragen gehen, oder?"  
So war es beschlossen, dass sie Morgen auf Erkundigungstour gehen würden.

Am nächsten Tag nach dem Frühstück legten sich beide Illusionen auf und flohten in die Winkelgasse, wo Harry zuerst Richtung Gringotts ging. Dort bekniete er den Bankdirektor, damit das Vermögen der Potters aus dem ursprünglichen Verlies in ein Neues kam und für eventuelle andere Kontoabheber nur noch Feengold bereitlag, was sich in den Taschen des Abhebers in Hundescheisse verwandelte. Fies grinsend verließ Harry die Bank und sie gingen Richtung Nokturngasse.

Wie immer war diese ziemlich düster, aber sie fanden ihren Weg trotzdem zu einem unscheinbaren Laden, der laut Voldemort exklusiv Zauberstäbe für Todesser und schwarz magische Wesen anfertigte. Der Besitzer war ein grummeliger, buckeliger, alter Zauberer, der Harry von oben bis unten anschaute und die Beiden dann ins Hinterzimmer mitnahm.

"Sooo Harry Potter... löse die Illusion auf!", befahl er barsch. Nachdem Harry das gemacht hatte, besah er sich das Ergebnis.  
"Hm, so ist das also. Es tut mir leid, aber ich bin nicht der Richtige, um für jemand wie dich einen Stab zu machen. Du musst zu Madame Muriel Tear gehen, die wird genau das Richtige für dich haben!"

"Zu der wollten wir schon von Anfang an.", bemerkte Voldemort.  
"Hier ist sein vorheriger Stab, könnt ihr mir in der Zwischenzeit schauen, ob auf ihm ein Bann liegt?"  
Nachdem der Zauberstabmacher eingewilligt hatte, machten sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrer letzten Adresse.

Der Laden von Madame Taer kam Harry sehr seltsam vor, als wäre er gleichzeitig da, aber könnte von denen, die nicht wussten das er hier war, nicht wahrgenommen werden. Als er die Tür öffnete, wurde ihm plötzlich so warm, dass ihm schwindlig wurde. Ein total seltsames Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit.

Plötzlich schnarrte eine Stimme: "Du also... Du bist da... Er hat dich gefunden... Wir müssen reden!"


	12. Ein Brief und eine Erklärung

Vor ihm stand eine ältere Frau, die ebenso wie er unter dem linken Auge ein Tattoo hatte. Es war eine Schlange, die sich selbst in den Schwanz biss, in ihrer Mitte war eine Acht.  
"Ich nehme an, sie sind Madame Muriel Tear?", fragte er angespannt.

"Du liegst richtig mit deiner Annahme, junger Dragon-Treasure, ich bin Madam Tear und genau als du hereinkamst, wurde ich zu deiner Mentorin. Ich habe nun die Pflicht dich über alles was du wissen willst aufzuklären."  
"Dragon-Treasure? Was meinen sie damit?"  
"Dein Klanzeichen unter deinem Auge weist dich als einen Angehörigen des Elementalvolks aus, und zwar als einen Angehörigen des Dragon-Treasure Klans.  
Du machst nicht den Eindruck, als wüsstest du etwas von deiner Abstammung. Sollen wir es uns gemütlich machen bei einer Tasse Tee? Ich erzähle dir dann gerne alles weitere!"

Gemeinsam gingen sie in ihre Wohnung, über dem Laden.  
Madame Tear setzte sich zu Harry, der verständlicherweise aufgeregt war.  
"Wie kommt es das ich solche Symbole an mir habe? Wer sind die Elementals?"  
"Ho, immer langsam mit den jungen Pferden! Ich muss dir erst einmal etwas geben."  
Sie steckte ihm einen Brief zu.

"Von wem ist der?", fragte er.  
"Von deiner Mutter, die ihn mir vor langer Zeit anvertraute, damit ich ihn dir zu gegebener Zeit gebe, wenn du zu mir kommst."  
Harry sah den Brief an und öffnete ihn sehr vorsichtig, um ihn zu lesen.

Mein lieber Harry

Ich hoffe es geht dir gut. Irgendwie kommt mir dieser Brief wie eine Zeitkapsel vor, irgendwie albern, nicht?  
In diesen gefährlichen Zeiten herrschen gefährliche Umstände, daher lasse ich dir sicherheitshalber einen Brief bei Madam Tear, für den Fall das ich selbst dir dein Aussehen nicht erklären kann.  
Du bist wie ich ein Angehöriger des Volks der Elementale. Madam Tear wird dir mehr über dich und unser Volk erzählen. Sie ist die Verantwortliche für junge unausgebildete Elementale in London.  
Du wirst dich sicher fragen, wie du ein Elemental Angehöriger sein kannst, wenn dein Vater Zauberer und deine Mutter muggelstämmig ist.  
Nun, ich wusste selbst lange nicht, dass mich meine Familie adoptiert hatte. Irgendwann, nachdem ich nach Hogwarts kam, zog es mich beim einkaufen in der Winkelgasse in Richtung Nokturngasse zum Laden von Madam Tear. Sie beschäftigt sich unter anderen auch mit Entführungsfällen von magischen Kindern und bei mir hatte sie Erfolg. Sie stellte, nachdem sie mich über meine wahre Abstammung aufgeklärt hatte, Kontakt mit meiner wirklichen Familie her. Derjenige der mich von meiner Familie entführte, legte einen Illusionsbann über mich und brachte mich dann in ein Muggelwaisenhaus, wo ich bald von der Familie Evans adoptiert wurde. Sie hatten mir nie von einer Adoption erzählt, weil es ihnen eben nicht wichtig erschien. Wenn ich es nicht kann, wird dich Madam Tear über die Elementale aufklären und dir alle wichtigen Fragen beantworten.

In Liebe, deine Mama Lily Potter Heart Dragon-Treasure

Als Harry fertig gelesen hatte, fiel ihm ein Stein vom Herzen. Als er ein anderes Aussehen angenommen hatte, glaubte er schon das Lily und James nicht seine wahren Eltern waren.  
Er hatte Angst davor gehabt, dass es jemand ganz anderes wäre, der ihn einfach weg gegeben hätte.

Aber was waren nun Elementale?

Muriel sah ihn belustigt an und sagte: "Du fragst dich bestimmt woher der Name Heart kommt, oder? Das ist im Grunde eine einfache Antwort. Mein voller Name ist Muriel Tear Eight-Eversnakes. Tear kommt von dem Zeichen an meinen Schultern. Ich habe dort weinende Augen.  
Wenn du von deinem Zeichen ausgehst, müsstest du also schon wissen, wie du heißt!"

"Dann ist mein voller Name Harry Potter Wings Dragon-Treasure!?" fragte Harry zur Sicherheit nochmals nach.

Muriel lächelte ihn sanft an. "Stimmt genau und um dich zu verstehen, musst du auch wissen, was es mit den Elementalen auf sich hat!"

"Elementale gibt es schon von Beginn der Zeit an, nur die wenigsten von ihnen sind Menschen oder magische Wesen. Elementale sind innerhalb der magischen Wesen eine ganz eigene Gruppe. Sie sind weder schwarz- oder weißmagisch, sondern grau magisch. Männliche Elementale haben eine sehr starke Magie und weibliche Elementale haben äußerst starke Heilkräfte.  
Sie haben schon immer die Aufgabe gehabt, die Balance zwischen den Magiefarben zu wahren und sind daher schon immer streng neutral gewesen. Denn würden sie sich für eine Seite entscheiden, hätte das fatale Auswirkungen für das Gleichgewicht aller Dinge.  
Die Elementale zählen nicht zu den Zauberern, sondern zu den Hütern der Magie. Hätte eine Seite einen uneingeweihten Elemental wie dich und hätte über deine innere Magie absolute Kontrolle,  
könnte das katastrophale Auswirkungen haben - für dich und für das Gleichgewicht. Daher musst du bei mir dein inneres Wesen kennen lernen, damit niemand Fremdes dich kontrollieren kann!

Außerdem hat jeder Angehöriger des Volkes zwei vorbestimmte Partner, deren Symbole ihm von Geburt an auf den Ringfingern zu sehen sind, dies ist aber nicht zwingend für eine Hochzeit oder Heirat, es ist nur eine Art von Zugehörigkeit und Vertrautheit. Außerdem ist man in der vorbestimmten Dreiheit am stärksten, von daher ist es vernünftig herauszufinden wer sie sind.  
Du hast die Freiheit zu wählen, was du in dieser Hinsicht tun willst!

Harry wurde sehr verlegen bei seiner nächsten Frage:  
"Und tja... was ist mit meinem Rücken, ähämmm... tja...  
Schließlich leben dort ein Basilisk und eine Chimäre das Prinzip der freien Liebe in bewegten Bildern aus... äääähh,  
Hat das irgendwas zu bedeuten?"

Muriel lachte: "Lass ihnen den Spaß, genieße es, es ist für deine vorbestimmten Partner sehr anziehend und durch eine Dreiheitsbindung verbindet es sich zusammen mit deren Zeichen zu einem sehr starken Schutz. Das besondere an diesem Schutz ist, dass er durch sexuelle Aktivitäten aufgeladen wird und da du derzeit noch untätig bist, laden sich die Zwei eben selbst auf."

Niemand hätte zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch röter sein können als Harry.

Muriel kicherte amüsiert, während sie dem dunklen Lord Tee nachschenkte.  
"Na komm, Harry, ich mache dir jetzt einen neuen Zauberstab!"


End file.
